Next Avengers: Asgaurd peril
by Siah1
Summary: Talin an Asgauardian who has suddenly ended up on Midgaurd why no one knows . Shes now fightin with a new team of villians the avengers admit are strong can they be beaten ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay I'm not the best writter so flame me if you want _**

**_Disclaimer: Dont own next avengers I do own ???_**

**_Okay so i really loved Amora in the Thor Vs Hulk movie so her and Talin are based on that art not Sif though I hate how she looks I think Toran is Siff's daughter cause the enchanted sword and all. Lets just pretend Loki was put in Hella's relm for 15 years kk . Oh yeah want to know who Talin is read!!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

Alot have changed since the defeat of Ultron many mutants were found underground and the few who had escaped Earth had finnaly returned . James had some new recruited on the team .Toran started visiting her dad at Asgard but she always returned mostly after Hawkeye and James bugged her for a few days. Azari has a crush on guess who come on guess alright I'll tell you..... Spider-girl some how she manage to stay under ground so far Ultron scanners couldn't see her . Back to Azari though he gets all goggly eys and tries to show off its so funny. There's this one kid Franklin Richards god I hate him he always acts like he's so smart I mean did he defeat Ultron no he just went into space for 12 years hmmff. Well that's all the dumb recruiters others couldn't be trusted or they just refuse to ,why couldn't Franklin be one of them . Tony had to leave because " I must assist other cities and Bla Bla" that leaves James in charge Hawkeye couldn't stand that haha. Did I mention we rebuild our home guess we wouldn't call it home huh . Toran fighting with Spider-girl now they do that all day its pretty funny until the turn on you and your trapped in a web about to be slain. They think there so funny, we still play tag sometimes but Franklin always has to ruin it either he cheats by using his powers or he makes a smart comment "Pim obviously your intellect is able to comprehend bla bla" jerk hmmf I just hope he dosent ruin training again.

**In Asgard **

A young girl is seen with beautiful long blond hair and a green dress (same as Amora in Thor vs Hulk) a bored expression on her face. Green flames danced around her hand as she watched a specific wall. Soon Amora the Entrantress appeared she smiled at the girl her smile soon fell at her daughters now widen eyes. Before she could turn around she was frozen solid in some weird amber her eyes slowly move to Loki god of mischief a smirk engraved on his face. Loki fingered her frozen face soon he felt deep pain in his hand he then saw his burning flesh as he glares in search of the fire wielder to his surprise there was only a girl no older than 15 a glare plastered on her face. He then smirked this girl had the appearance of Amora ,had he really been gone that long he shrugged the thought and soon smiled at the girl. She frown the confused expression on her face just grew as Loki spoke " Thee wish to free thy mother " his voice calm and pleasant " perhaps a wager is in order" he now spoke with a mischievous tone . The energy in her hand only grew as she thought long and hard" What do you have in mind" she asked**_ ( yeah I stopped with the tho and verrily cause I'm not good at it so it might confuse you guys)_**although her voice was unsure a determined expression was on her face. Loki god of Mischief just smiled ear to ear ,a smile Amora knew to well.

**_Midguard(Earth)_**

I walk on this new world though this is m first time here ,I have herd of it well. Mother speaks of how He use to love coming here , I shake my head ignoring the looks mortals give me have they not seen themselves . A girl with pink hair and a multie colored armor skips over to me " Your costume is sooo cuteeee" she spoke in a high pitched frilly voice . I look at her "costume" I repeat my voice filled with confusion."For Halloween silly" she saids while resting her limb on my shoulder ,I glare at her my brows furrowed as I looked at the other mortals dressed in blue red and white, black and red , red and yellow. A smile tugged on my lips as a small child approached me her hair down with a few strands tied together in an Asgardian warrior hold my lips fell as I looked at her armor is that how they treat us with mockery before I myself was questioned I left leaving only energy for the gaping mortal.

* * *

**_Okay so I just want to mae this clear first pov was Pims second narrator and thethird was Amoras daughter _**

**_This is really Short i know sorry next chap will be way longer _**

**_Please tell me what you think REVIEW confusing and all_**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I got no reviews yet again summery confused you when you read it huh. Sorry the begging so slow promise it will start to make sense along the way, please tell me what you think .Just to make things clear Amora under Loki spell, Talin made a deal with Loki , Talin now on mid guard (earth).Oh and i see how many people read it wil it kill you to review.

**_Disclaimer:I dont own Next avengers I do own ???_**

**_Also I want to know if you guys think povs should be labeled _**

**_

* * *

_**

I now walked in a strange tunnel it never seemed to end . My feet were now levitated as it seemed for an eternity I had been walking , normally I would have teleported else where but the strange noise I had herd earlier had grown louder. To my surprise my curiosity had not lead me to a vicious beast but to more mortals, these mortals had skin of green some normal other wore suits .I felt my brows come to my eyes as one mortal pointed a strange object toward my face it soon gave a small light but before the girl could act some one took her object away. A girl with bright pink hair and skin , fangs that hung low and a bright cheery smile now held the strange object much to the other discomfort . "Hi I'm Yuri but everyone calls me Animal I see you've met Death " she stated in happyyet sarcastic tone.I tried my best not to scowl ,I had never been a people person as they and Death stared at me with wide eyes probably because of my levitation , yet I ignored their looks.A few minutes had passed and Death seem to get more irritated by the seconds "Can I kill her now" she spoke with a winy voice and groaned as Animal shook her head ."Where am I " I spoke with no emotion though that seem to bother Death ,Animal was completely unfazed.

**_Few weeks later_**

Talin is seen writing in her journal.

_I now see them no longer as threats and annoyances ,but as comrades ...friends.I learned the girls were accompanied with more ... mortals. One had a lime green skin tone and a long puke green tonuge I soon learned his name was Slime. I befriended Scars ,who had metal skin and long metal nails she wasn't a savage though .The twins Solar and Lunar , are small but both have perverted thoughts and sometimes are punished by Animal. Scars calls them tweedle de and tweedle dumb in which the two boys would start to argue over who's Tweedle dumb , childish right. Death has full trust in me , the others quaked in fear when I and Animal told them we would be traveling to the surface soon. Animal saids the only reason Death is happy is because theres' more thing to shot "up there".I know I have been gone for a while and as much as I try I can still hear Lokis' pestering voice, I have not forgoten my mission.I need them to succeed ,they have trained hard ,I have trained hard. Look at me almost yelling at a book funny how I've come to like Midguard so much , I know that is something he would say but rest assured mother everytime I think that thought a blade is whipped across my call unhealthy but every scratch ,bruise bloody river drys up.I have no physical scars yet Animal argues of mental ones,I have promised them no more yet I can't control my limb sometimes. I realized that I keep saying yet ,I wonder can I be trusted by my friends and myself... I guess only I can answer that question. I miss it mother ,I miss not being able to train with you,to feel the cold air on my face. I dream of the end, but never like yesterday Loki was at a throne I was bowing to him , I was submitting to him. I could feel others blood on my hand,hear them scream see their last smile,frown, sob .Mother please tell me... whats happening me._

* * *

**Again short yeah I know please tell me what you 's your favorite OC, do you sort of kind of get it.**


End file.
